Hole punches are employed to punch holes through sheet paper to allow a user to place the sheet paper in a ring binder. Typically, the hole punch includes one or more punch heads acted upon by a lever, whereby actuation of the lever causes the punch heads to pierce through the paper and create a hole. As the stack of paper to be punched increases from one to many sheets, the effort necessary to punch the holes also increases. Hole punches exist where additional punching force can be applied through the provision of a longer lever. This solution, however, typically results in a relatively large hole punch, increasing the overall footprint or envelope of the hole punch, and rendering them less suitable for use in smaller work areas.